Locked Up Love
by JJFanAlways
Summary: Lulu needs Carly's help to bail her father outshe goes to Carly for aplan.But when that plan backfires and they end up in a cell too what are they going to do?What if Lulu ends up sharing a cell with a australian gambler?Will they be sharing more than cel


Luke and Ethan are sitting on one of their cots playing some good old poker betting what ever they had with them. Luke called Tracy for bail money but she refused saying he stay there for the night for punishment for doing what ever he did in the first place.

Little did Luke know that Lulu had heard the call from Tracy's end and was furious with her step-mother for not helping her dad out but she had some understanding her dad if he's not on the road he does something to get locked up for.

"So I'll throw in my crackers then mate" Ethan said placing his crackers in the middle of the two men.

Lulu stormed into Carly's house, Carly had seen her coming from the window so she didn't really mind she saw how furious for cousin was. "You do know of that little bottom it's called the doorbell Lu" Carly said sarcastically as Lulu made her way across the room

"No time. I need your help Carly" Carly looked at her cousin with interest and confusion at the same time

"What can I do for you Lulu?"

"I need your help by getting my dad out of jail and his friend too" Carly smiled at her cousin she reminded her of herself so much sometimes it scared her how the same they were "Any ideas Carly?" Lulu asked giving Carly her puppy dog eyes

"Those don't effect me Lu, I invented those eyes. But I do have a plan but you might not like it" Lulu bit her bottom lip hesitating to answer at first

"I don't care Carly lets do it" Carly laughed and took Lulu's hand to bring her upstairs. "But what is the plan Carly?" Lulu asked nervously as they head upstairs

Luke throw down his card frustrated with this game. Ethan has won almost half of he games they've played and he was getting bored of it. Ethan smirked as Luke got up from the bed "This is getting boring Lovett" he said starting to pace around the cell as Ethan laughed at him

"Carly please tell me again why I had to dress like this?" Carly laughed as her cousin tried to pull her skirt down even though it won't help an. Lulu was where a yellow tank top with no straps and came up to her belly button. Her skirt was just long enough to cover he but and she was wearing very high heels.

"Because you need to distract the guards while I get your dad and who ever his friend is out. Don't worry I'll be quick." Lulu nodded as they enter the building "Remember play dumb blond" Lulu nodded again and walked over to the guards

"Can one of you big strong officers help little Ole me out?" Lulu said in a tipsy girlly voice. The guard checked her out and whistled at her Lulu giggled even though she wanted to punch him so hard right now.

"What can I help you with little lady?" he said getting up

"I'm here to see my friend, I heard he was locked up somewhere. But silly me got lost and I'm not sure this is where he is, you you tell me some names of who was . . . what's the word brought in here recently?" Lulu put her finger tip on her lips in a seductive way

"I know it's against the rules but you look like you could really use the help. The only two men that have been brought in were Luke Spencer and Ethan . . . Lovett I think his name was" he said looking at his paperwork. Carly while the guard was distracted grabbed his keys and took off to the back

"Ohhh that's him Ethan that's my man." She said smiling but she really didn't have a clue who the hell he was

"Right this way ma'am" the guard led Lulu in the back. He looked at her hungry and it scared her Logan looked at her like that the night he died. Lulu froze when she saw Carly struggling to open the cell door she hoped that the guard didn't see her "Hey you stop!" the guard yelled

"Carly!" Lulu squeaked the guard looked down at her

"You're trying to break you boyfriend out that's against the law little Missy" Lulu gulped as the officer took a hold pf her arm and dragged her to where Carly was grabbing her arm too

(A few minute earlier)

Luke heard clicks of heels and looked out of his cell to see Carly coming to them "Caroline what brings you here?" he asked his niece

"Just shut up Luke we need to get out of here fast" Lulu nodded as Carly tried to find the right key to unlock the lock. Ethan stayed on the bed clearly not interested until the door actually opens

Luke, Carly, and Ethan all hear talking and freeze. "Hey you stop!" they heard the guard yell

"Carly!" Luke freezes hearing his daughter's voice.

"You brought me gumdrop here Caroline?" Luke asks her firmly he didn't need Lulu in trouble and locked up.

"Other way around Luke she brought me here" the guard grabbed Carly's arm roughly "Watch it buddy" she warned. Luke looked at his daughter's choice of clothing and frowned

"Gumdrop?" he questions but went unanswered. By now Ethan was next to Luke and trying not to drool at Lulu.

"Time for cell changing you four. You two stay put." He pushed Lulu over by Carly and took out the right key unlocking the door and roughly taking Ethan out only to replacing him with Carly. "Have a good time you two" he said as he dragged Lulu and Ethan off to another cell

He opened another cell door on the other side of the cell room so they couldn't contact the other two and vice versa. He pushed Ethan inside first. "Last chance darling I could let this misunderstanding go if you dropped the boyfriend" the guard said in her ear trying to be seductive but Lulu shiver in digest.

"Sorry I think I'll stick with him" the guard growled and glared at Ethan who looked confused but hid it well with his smirk

"Your loss miss. I'm sure I'm better in bed then him" he squeezed her but and she squeaked as he he pushed her inside. She tripped over her own two feet and fell into Ethan's arms as the guard walked away. she looked up at Ethan her bangs in her eyes

"Boyfriend eh?" he said looking down at her in his arms as he was smirking

"Caroline what did you get my gumdrop into?" Luke asked Carly who just groaned in return

"It was her idea to bail you two out I just came up with the plan is all?"

"I knew that much. I meant that gambler she's with and what you got her into wearing are going to end up bad in my case. Not much longer until those little scraped of clothing she has one along with his clothes are ripped to shreds


End file.
